With Arms Wide Open
by TheMischievousTwins131
Summary: Kyouya receives some big news and wonders about how he is going to handle it. How will this affect his future? Is he ready for it?


**Hi there everyone! Sorry about the total let down called my Christmas story. A lot of stuff happened over the winter holiday and I was not able to completely write all of it. Maybe next year! **

**Onto this one, this is just a little songfic (Oh! Breaking the rules again...Like I care). This is a story of Kyouya's journey of fatherhood. **

**The song is With Arms Wide Open by Creed.**

**P.S. If you don't like my story, don't bother reviewing. I'll be honest, I don't care if you don't...Sorry.**

**To those who do, I love your thoughts and support!**

**Rock on, **

**Emily**

* * *

_**Well I just heard the news today  
Seems my life is gonna change**_

"Kyouya?" A voice called, shaking him from his daze. He turned and looked at her frightened face. Her words echoing through his head.

_"I'm pregnant,"_ Those two words had silenced his thoughts for a minute. A minute of silence, and then a thousand thoughts all at once. Was he ready for this? Was she going to keep it? Was she going to stay with him? Should they get married? What would his father think?

"I'm sorry Haruhi, I was just thinking..." he trailed off, putting his head in his hands. She shifted in her spot, near the wall, her face etched with worry and fear. "Do you know what you are going to do?" he asked. They had only been dating for six months now. Of course she was a great girl. She was funny and sweet, and probably one of the bravest women he had ever met. But was he ready to be attached to her forever with this unplanned baby?

"I just wanted to tell you first...I know this is probably a terrible thing for you," she said sighing. "But I do not believe in getting rid of it, so I will raise it by myself."

"No..." the very word that escaped from his mouth shocked them both. "You won't raise it alone, I will be by your side the whole way. It's my baby too," he added looking at her. She smiled weakly at him as tears fell down her face.

"Oh thank God..." she whispered as she cried in relief. He smiled gently and motioned for her to come over to him. When she did, he held her tightly to him, crying along with her.

**I close my eyes, begin to pray**

**Then tears of joy stream down my face**

Throughout her pregnancy, the woman he had fallen in love with had turned into a raging monster. And Kyouya did not blame her. Her back constantly ached, her ankles swollen, and she was tired. Very, very tired. Though she yelled and even threw things at him, he could not help but think how beautiful she was. She glowed as their baby grew inside of her.

**With arms wide open**

**Under the sunlight**  
**Welcome to this place**  
**I'll show you everything **  
**With arms wide open**

When the two were sitting inside the doctors office for their second appointment for the month, Kyouya could not help but to touch her stomach. She was about thirty weeks pregnant and she was ready to not be pregnant.

"What?" she asked, looking at his hand on her stomach.

"Just thinking about our baby. I wonder what it will be. I wonder what it will like to eat. I think it will be a tuna lover, just like its mommy," he said softly, smiling as he gently caressed her swollen stomach.

"Mm..." she hummed out smiling. "I think so too, but I think it will be a history novel junkie, like daddy. And it will be so smart and outshine all the other kids," she added laughing softly as the doctor walked in.

"What is so funny?" she asked holding a clipboard of papers.

"We are just predicting what our baby will like to eat and read," Kyouya said, holding Haruhi's hand as he smiled.

"That is great, have you thought of any names?: she asked before staring the appointment.

**With arms wide open**

When that 'special' night had come, Kyouya had listened to screams of agony from the woman he loved. He had heard his name cursed, told to burn in hell, and how it was all his fault. And he did not blame her. He held her hand tightly and coached her through the contractions until they heard the shrill cry of their baby.

"It's a baby boy!" the doctor said smiling as Kyouya went to work on cutting the cord. He stared at their screaming, red son before handing him over to Haruhi.

"Oh Kyouya!" Haruhi said sobbing, holding the baby as he screamed. Kyouya smiled and lifted her chin so she was looking at him.

"You did great my love," he murmured before kissing her. "What should we name him?"

"I have been thinking about this...and I want to name him Kyouya, after his daddy," she said smiling at him. Kyouya stared at her, his mouth slightly open as a protest was held at bay. He closed his mouth, as a dark red blush creeped over his cheeks, and nodded. Haruhi smiled even wider as she saw the 'shadow king' blush.

**Well I don't know if I'm ready**

**To be the man I have to be**  
**I take a breath, I take her by my side**  
**We stand in awe, we've created life**

**With arms wide open**  
**Under the sunlight **  
**Welcome to this place**  
**I'll show you everything**  
**With arms wide open**  
**Now everything has changed**  
**I'll show you love**  
**I'll show you everything **  
**With arms wide open**

It had been a few years now, both Haruhi and Kyouya were in college. They had managed getting through high school and the first few years of college thanks to their friends and Haruhi's dad. Little Kyouya Junior was six and full of energy.

"Da-addy!" the little boy called running through the hallways of the house Kyouya had bought after Haruhi had graduated high school. Kyouya looked away from his textbook when he heard the little footsteps. He set the book down and creeped to the door, waiting for his son to run by again.

The foot steps sounded closer as the boy called for his father again. As the little boy went to walk past Kyouya's office door, Kyouya opened it and scooped the boy into his arms and tickled him. The boy squealed in delight, giggling loudly.

"Daddy no!" he yelped laughing loudly.

"But Junior, daddy loves too!" Kyouya said tickling the boy even more.

"Mommy! Help!" the little boy called.

"What are you doing to my baby?" The gentle voice of his wife called as she walked up the stairs. Haruhi smiled at the two as Kyouya set the boy down.

"Daddy was the tickle mons'er" Junior said, having slight problems with his t's.

"Not daddy!" Haruhi said in mock horror, a giant grin on her face. "You go hide in bed and mommy will take care of it," she added. The little boy nodded quickly, smiling widely at his parents before running off to his room.

"He started it," Kyouya said pouting as he wrapped a finger around the belt loop of her pants, pulling her to him.

"Blaming our son, are we?" she asked as she hugged him.

"Of course, I do not want to get in trouble with my wife," he said laughing before kissing her.

Fatherhood had changed him, more than he would admit. If his friends, other than Tamaki, who was over every other weekend to shower the little boy with gifts, would never recognize him. His little boy was the most important thing to him in life, aside from Haruhi. The little shy smiles when he got caught, the drawings that were hung in Kyouya's office, and the heat little Junior gave off when he slept, all gave Kyouya great pride to be his father.

**With arms wide open**

**I'll show you everything oh yeah**  
**With arms wide open**

**If I had just one wish only one demand**  
**I hope he's not like me I hope he understands **  
**That he can take this life and hold it by the hand**  
**And he can greet the world with arms wide open**

"Mom, please don't cry," Junior's voice sounded, awaking Kyouya from his thoughts. "Dad, tell her to stop." Kyouya looked at his eldest child, and only son. He could not believe that his little chubby faced boy was graduating high school.

"I can't help it! You're my baby," Haruhi wailed hugging him. Kyouya smiled and managed to pry Haruhi from their son. Junior was the eldest of four, the only boy with three younger sisters. He had grown into a remarkable young man. He was smart, athletic, kind-hearted, and handsome as sin. Kyouya was more than proud of his son.

"Haruhi, he's an adult now. And he'll be home for a while before college starts," Kyouya said, rubbing her shoulders as she cried against his suit. Junior had won many scholarships and was going into the culinary arts field. It was something he had gotten from his mother, and he was a wicked good cook.

"Yeah mom, I'll be home for a while before I go to Italy," Junior said smiling brightly. Haruhi looked at him before wiping her eyes.

"Yeah, you're right," she said smiling. Junior turned and smiled at his father, who winked in return.

"You know, I might not say it a lot, but I am proud of you, son," Kyouya said quietly, looking at the boy. Junior took off his cap and ran his hand through his black hair, his brown eyes bright and large like Haruhi's.

"I know dad," Junior said smiling. "You don't need to say it." Haruhi, once she composed herself, turned to the two.

"Alright, picture time!" she said before snapping a few pictures of her two favorite men.

All in all, Kyouya knew he had screwed up many times raising a child as a teen, but he knew somehow he managed to raise a good young man. And he was a good father after all.

**With arms wide open**

**Under the sunlight**  
**Welcome to this place**  
**I'll show you everything **  
**With arms wide open**  
**Now everything has changed **  
**I'll show you love **  
**I'll show you everything**  
**With arms wide open**

**With arms wide open**  
**I'll show you everything oh yeah**  
**With arms wide open**


End file.
